The present disclosure relates generally to devices configured to protect or shield an individual from environmental elements such as the sun, wind, and rain. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to portable barriers or screening devices that can be quickly deployed at a location where protection from the elements is desired such as a beach or a sideline of a sporting event, and then readily collapsed and transported after use.
Various existing devices for protecting or shielding an individual from environmental elements have been designed. These devices, however, each have drawbacks such as being time consuming and complicated to deploy for use and collapse for subsequent transportation and storage thereof. Also, many of these devices are complicated to manufacture. In addition, the use of a traditional umbrella as a means of protecting an individual from the elements has substantial drawbacks, for example, as requiring constant manual effort or a staking mechanism to hold it upright. These existing prior art devices fail in many aspects to meet the needs of the beach visitor, sports spectator, and outdoor enthusiast.
What is needed therefore is a portable barrier that is relatively quick and simple to deploy for use and collapse for subsequent transportation and storage thereof. What is also needed is a portable barrier that is relatively easy to manufacture. Further, what is need is a portable barrier that is relatively stable without constant attention of a user when deployed.